island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy
Happy is a human who has a wide smile on his face by default, but is actually suffering from major depression and narcissistic personality disorder. He is a Freak. He tends to lie about everything being fine when it is not. Happy's manipulative, disrespectful shenanigans quickly made him one of the most unpopular freaks on Cloud Nine. His most notable freak ability is that his ability to feel is almost blunted - barely any emotions, barely any pain, barely any pleasure. The only thing that makes him feel strongly is Whimpers and her extreme emotions, which is subconsciously why he cares about her so much. He is currently receiving Individual Support from Strigid, who is trying to teach him some manners and discipline him. While she has improved him immensely, Strigid finds Happy to be endlessly problematic, and only does it because Katie wanted her to - because Katie believes that he can be fixed, but needs someone more strict and unforgiving than her. Several freaks are pressuring Katie to send him to The Underground, but ultimately, Katie feels sorry for Happy, and wants to help him get better. She also knows deep down that he is a Lost Cause by nature, and sending him to The Underground would only doom him to an even worse life, and that he'd stay there if he was sent there. On the other hand, she does not enjoy taking that decision, because he is a source of many problems in Cloud Nine. Happy claims to be a war veteran, and talks about his time in the war. He says his name is Paul Stromatik, but the AST knows this is false because Paul Stromatik is one of their employees. The freaks in Cloud Nine are more patient with him when he speaks of his time during the war. In reality, the dark secret is that none of this is true, and that he actually just had a mediocre upbringing. Worse still, Katie knows this through Wally's powers. She reluctantly allows him to keep the lie because the uproar it would cause if the secret went out would cause a mutually exclusive choice of either Katie having her reputation damaged, or Happy being doomed to The Underground. Appearance Happy's most distinct feature is his ironic, fake smile. This smile is the default state of his face, and he even has trouble eating some foods because of it. He wear hoodies, and tends to put his hands on his pocket. The colours of his clothes are always very dark, usually black. He always wears jeans and sport shoes. His hair is spiky, almost as if it was gelled upwards. His eyes are always dilated, and have no iris - only a sclera. His eyes tend to focus off into the distance, and he rarely ever looks at anyone he is talking to - in fact, he often looks away from who he is talking to. The other defining trait is that he has uncanny facial features, and despite being human, has some specific details in his head shape, eyes and mouth that make him not quite human - he would stand out of a crowd because of this. Personality Happy is barely able to feel anything. He cares little for anything or anyone, especially not himself. He identifies himself as a terrible person, and sees any compliments as fake ones, and assumes that anyone admiring him has a secret agenda for doing so. He is particularly strategic, and if someone annoys him in some way or another, he will devise a scheme to get back at that person. He often blackmails Squiggles whenever she teases him or tells him to stay away from Whimpers. He often hangs out with Whimpers because she is so emotional, and she is about the only person he truly likes, because he feels that she gives helps him find meaning in life. However, he tends to make her feel unsettled with his forwardness, and in order to build favour, Happy keeps trying to fabricate situations where he tries to get Whimpers humiliated or hated by others, so he can be the one to comfort her and make her feel happy again. He would even go as far as intentionally triggering Whimpers' Freak Out in order to achieve this. Whenever Happy hurts someone's feelings or irritates someone, usually because of not knowing better or an act of vengeance, he often defers the blame - to being unfortunate, to having bad genetics, a terrible past, a bad upbringing and a slew of other reasons. In short, he never admits fault. Happy has suicidal tendencies, and believes that he should not exist. Much to his dismay, Katie strongly disagrees with this, and forces him to stay alive through the Pillar of Life, which allows her to revive him if he attempts to commit suicide. Katie believes that everyone deserves love, and hopes to be able to fix Happy. Deep down, Happy actually feels extremely guilty for everything wrong that he does, and most of his self-destructive behaviour comes from this. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * He has a strange, indeterminate accent. * He speaks through his teeth, with his mouth open, and finds it difficult to pronounce certain vowels or consonants, especially "b" and "p" * He doesn't speak up very clearly, and tends to mumble words at times * His voice does not sound confident at all * Whenever he's lying, he tends to double down on his lie by emphasizing it. For example, when talking about being fine, he tends to repeat it again in a different way. Example phrases: # "Don't worry, Whimpers.. I'm the only friend you'll ever need." # (slightly frustrated) "That's great. I'm happy that you're so happy with Whimpers. It's great having happy friends." # "Leave us alone, Squiggles. You're making Whimpers sad." # "It looks like I'm going to have to release some... footage... that is, unless you give me a detailed apology." # "I'm fine. And it's great that I'm content." # "Stop, Katie. Quit it. I don't need you to be my mother." Motives Happy is in a pursuit of being able to find feelings in life again, but everything feels too blunted for him to even feel like he has hope of doing so. He wants to be a good person, but he identifies himself as a bad person, and his depression makes him feel too powerless to change it. Due to this being his motive, Happy does not go through with it or do anything about it, other than following Whimpers and enjoying her highly emotional and unpredictable company, and wants to be relevant in her life at all times. Perhaps one day, someone will come along and manage to change him. Hobbies Happy spends most of his day idly watching TV and watching videos on the internet. His favourite hobby is following Whimpers around, because that is the only time anything interesting happens. Pre-freak History This section is currently being researched. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations Abilities This section is currently being researched. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak